


Lover's Dance

by MusicalRaven



Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Established Mycroft Holmes/Greg Lestrade, Idiots in Love, M/M, Mycroft is Sweet, Slow Dancing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-16
Updated: 2015-05-16
Packaged: 2018-03-30 17:20:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 668
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3945232
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MusicalRaven/pseuds/MusicalRaven
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Mycroft and Greg go out dancing. Mycroft isn't too keen on the idea, but he isn't about to disappoint his husband.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Lover's Dance

"Care to dance?"

Mycroft glanced up at his husband who had a hand outstretched toward him and a mischievous gleam in his eye. He arched an eyebrow, clearly not wishing to leave his current engagement. Greg, however, didn't waver.

"Come on now, you can eat your cake later." He said, gesturing to the chocolate heaven sitting in front of him. Mycroft, loathe to leave such a treat, opened his mouth to scold Gregory. Before he could, however, his husband's smile dropped slightly, as if expecting the impending rejection.

Not long ago, the reaction wouldn't have fazed him. He was used to disappointing people. It didn't impact him. But then Gregory somehow managed to make him care; to break down those walls around his heart and make him _happy_ , really and truly. He loved, for the first time in a long time. And that love quickly made him realize just how much he'd give up, just how much he'd sacrifice to the man who loved him unconditionally. So when he saw the disappointment settle in, he couldn't help the words that spilled from his lips.

"Alright." Mycroft said, setting his fork down. Greg blinked, clearly a bit shocked by the positive response, but quickly brightened up.

"Well come on then." He wiggled his fingers, drawing Mycroft's attention back to his outstretched hand. He heaved a sigh before taking the hand and allowing Gregory to pull him to his feet and out onto the dance floor.

The music was poor in taste. The band was clearly a new group and had little idea how to cater to anyone but drunk teenagers. Their only redeeming quality was their lack of electric equipment, limiting them to overdone soft rock ballads. Mycroft had little hope of enjoyment from dancing to these hooligans choice of music, but Gregory seemed quite at ease. But of course his husband did listen to the strangest of music. He had once tried to introduce Mycroft to One Direction. Needless to say, it did not go well. Gregory slept on the couch three days following the incident.

When Greg started to guide his hands, Mycroft rolled his eyes. "I am aware of how to slow dance, Gregory." He said, placing a hand on his waist and clasping his other around Greg's own. "I'm not an imbecile."

Greg snorted a laugh. "Never said that. But how 'm I suppose to know, hmm? We didn't even get to dance at our wedding."

"Well if you hadn't insisted on such a laughable song for our first dance-"

"You bloody well know it wasn't the song. You were fine with it weeks before. You didn't happen to just change your mind the day of."

"And if i did?" He asked, arching an eyebrow. "That would make me irrational?"

"You're twisting my words." Greg pulled them closer, smirking and starting to lead. Mycroft huffed a laugh and took the lead instead, ignoring Greg's futile attempts to guide the dance. Mycroft was obviously more experienced and so he knew he should be taking the lead. It didn't help Greg seemed to be stepping on his feet at least twice per minute.

"You do know how to dance, don't you?" Mycroft asked.

"Shut up." Greg said, concentrating hard on _not_ stepping on his feet. Mycroft allowed himself a small chuckle of satisfaction, earning him a glare from his partner. "We can't all be Queen's of the Dance, now can we?"

Mycroft's eyes narrowed. "You've been conspiring with Sherlock again, I see?"

Greg chuckled. "Nah. Although now that I know I've hit a nerve..." He grinned.

Mycroft huffed in annoyance. "Honest to goodness, why did I marry you again?"

"Because you love me." Greg said simply, shrugging.

Mycroft regarded him for a minute, taking in his slightly flushed cheeks, the wrinkles covering his face, the small smile tugging at his lips; and he let himself relax a bit, settling into the moment with him, a small smile tugging at his own lips.

"Yes, I believe I do."

**Author's Note:**

> It's short, sweet, and I love every bit of it. Inspired by He Is We's song All About Us


End file.
